En chemin vers Heero
by malvina
Summary: Bon, comme d'hab, Duo va finir avec Heero... Mais entre temps, il a pas fait veux d'abstinence non plus...(le titre est débile, vous y fiez pas)


Ma première fic sur GW ! Faut le fêter, ça ! C'est vrai, après celles sur HP, celles sur les profs (de mon gymnase... pourvu qu'ils ne tombent jamais dessus...) voici venir le temps des...GUNDAMS !

Comme d'habitude, ce sera un slash, et comme d'habitude (mais plus douloureux à dire) les persos ne sont pas à moi !

Bonne lecture !

Ah attendez dernier avertissement : cette fic était sensée être sérieuse au début, mais le sérieux c'est vraiment pas mon truc... alors j'ai inséré du ridicule et, pour les amatrices... (comme moi !) des yaoi, j'en ferai aussi !

Le temps était merdique. C'était bien la peine de le dire. Il pleuvait des grosses gouttes, la terre était sale et boueuse, chaque pas était accompagné par un éclaboussement de flaques bruyant. Un baka natté (car il fallait être un baka pour sortir par temps pareil, et les circonstrances voulurent qu'il aie une natte) se dirigeait vers une porte cachée d'un immeuble en ruines. Ses pas étaient hésitants, car c'était bien la première fois qu'il allait dans ce genre d'endroit. Evidemment, il était hors de question de le dire à ses amis, leur réaction étant prévisible.

(Heero : Hn... (replonge vers.. dans...sur... son ordinateur..)

Trowa : Hn... (replonge sur Quatre)

Quatre : ah oui ? Mais c'est tr..(trop tard, Trowa lui a fermé la bouche par un baiser brulant)

Wufei : est-ce qu'il y a là-bas une injustice que je n'ai pas encore combattu ! Non ?... ben zut alors...)

Les pensées hilarantes (mais reflétant assez précisément la réalité) donnèrement un brin d'asurance à Duo. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour pousser la porte et entrer.

Pendant ce temps, dans un chalet perdu quelque part dans les montagnes, les quatre pilotes se préparaient à leur prochaine mission. Heero tripotait inlassablement son ordinateur, Trowa et Quatre disparurent un étage au-dessus pour « mettre au point les détails importants », Wufei demeurait introuvable (avait-il réussi à trouver une bibliothèque souterraine ?), et le chalet était incroyablement silencieux. Il faut dire que tout le monde était très occupé et Duo n'était pas là pour faire part de ses découvertes vertigineuses ( « J'ai trouvé un cafard ! Regardez ! »)

L'entrée de Duo dans ce club fut plus remarquée qu'il ne l'avais espéré. Tout d'abord, il bascula un serveur, et, en se fondant en excuses, recula. Son postérieur entra en contact avec la table et la fit tomber. Autant dire que ses occupants n'en furent pas contents et voulurent lui régler son compte. Rouge jusqu'au bout de sa tresse, le pauvre baka ne savait plus où se mettre et ses débuts en tant que gay-qui-s'assume auraient pu être gachés par un coup de poing mal placé si une main n'avait pas attrapé son bras et ne l'avait pas tiré viollemment sur le coté. Le poing partit dans l'air, forçant le corps qui y était rattaché à faire un tour sur lui-même. Wufei Chng, aussi rapide qu'une mouche qui aurait aperçu du miel, coupa l'air (oui c'est possible avec mon Wuffy chéri !) avec son pied et l'agresseur de Duo se retrouva parterre, le nez saignant, deux côtes cassées, cheville gauche tordue et tendon de la mâchoire déchiré.

Pas de mots pour décrire tout l'amour et le remerciement qui brillait dans les yeux de Duo quand ils se posèrent sur Wufei. Puis leur expression se changea lentement pour devenir de la franche surprise melée d'incompréhension.

- Wuffy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !

- Chut ! Maxwell,tu vas pas te mattre à massacrer mon nom ICI !

Wuffy (je peux me permettre de l'appeler comme ça, je suis pas Duo, donc il peut pas me tuer d'un seul regard) attira Duo dans un coin de la pièce et le fit s'assoir presque de force.

- Mais... C'est impossible ! Toi aussi tu es gay !

La réponse à la question de Duo furent les joues rouges et le regard timide sous les mèches noires. Duo se dit que s'il l'avait croisé ici, il ne l'aurait certainement pas reconnu. Le chinois avait détaché ses cheveux, et ils encadraient harmonieusement son visage. Les amples habits de combat habituels qu'il lui connaissait furent remplacés par un jeans qui mettait bien en valeur ses fesses et un débardeur noir moulait parfaitement le haut. De plus, l'expression de son regard fut accentuée, il paraissait plus ... féminin, plus pénétrant (ouah l'oxymore !..). En regardant mieux Duo comprit que cet effet était dû au trait de crayon qui passait à l'intérieur de ses yeux. En ce moment Wufei incarnait en lui seul toute la séduction asiatique, et pas un seul homme n'aurait osé résister à son charme.

Duo le dévisagait, fasciné et interrogatif à la fois.

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu viens dans ce genre d'endroits ?

- Environs deux mois. Tu sais, avec les missions qu'on avait avant le temps était assez limité. Toi, par contre, il me semble que c'est ta première fois. Est-ce Heero qui t'as fait tourner la tête ?

Wufei posa cette question impassiblement, de toute façon il connaissait déjà la réponse. Ce fut au tour de Duo de rougir. Wufei vit passer un éclair de souffrance sur son visage -la preuve que Duo ne savait toujours pas maitriser ses émotion. Au temps normal, le chinois aurait affiché une moue méprisante mais voir Duo dans cet état maintenant, ici, par cette pluie qui battait inlassablement les vitres l'attendraissait. Après tout, lui aussi l'avait vu à présant, sans son masque de glaçon-justicier.

- Oui. C'est effectivement à cause de Heero. C'est simple à comprendre. - Baka soupira.- Je l'aime. Tout bêtement. Même quand il me traite de baka natté trop collant. Même quand il me met dehors pour pouvoir rédiger ses rapports tranquillement. Même...

- Même et surtout quand il sort de la douche avec juste une serviette autour de la taille...

Les yeux de Wufei s'allumèrent d'un feu lubrique et affamé et sa langue passa rapidement sur ses lèvres. Heureusement pour lui, Duo était trop plongé dans ses souvenirs pour remarquer un geste aussi insignifant, mais il avait entendu le murmure qui vantait Heero sortant de la douche.

- Héééééééééééé ! C'est MON Hee-chan ! Et t'as pas le droit de le mater quand il est ... habillé ... déshabillé comme ça...

- Mmmmmh baka il n'est pas du tout mon genre voyons... - les hormones de Wufei affluant dans un endroit très précis de son corps contredisaient activement sa langue.

Wufei remercia la semi-obscurité qui régnait dans la salle, Baka natté ne pouvant ainsi voir ses yeux embrumés. Evidemment qu'il voulait Heero. Chaque fois que le garçon passait devant lui, des décharges agréables parcouraient son corps et le justicier pas vraiment réputé pour son sang-froid devait conroler la température ce son corps pour ne pas que Yuy aie l'impression de se trouver aux cotés d'un radiateur sur pattes. Très belles pattes d'ailleurs, épilées, bronsées et musclées comme il faut.

Wufei voulait Heero. Duo, lui, l'aimait. Bien sur, l'honneur de l'avoir dans son lit reviendrait au second, Heero n'étant certainement pas le genre de mec qui se permettrait une petite aventure. Il voulait du beau, du grand, du vrai amour, du sérieux, pas juste de l'amusement. Heero ne se permettrait aucun amusement.

Une illumination sembla se poser sur Duo.

- Mais..mais Wu..fei ! Tu vas pouvoir m'aider à le conquérir alors !

Un grognement désapprobatif émi par Wufei donnait clairement sa réponse.

- Mais s'il te plaiiiiiiiiit Wufichoukinet ! Je ferai n'importe quoiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Tout ce que tu me diraaaaaaaaaaas !

Duo était maintenant à genoux, et comptait sur ses yeux violets de pauvre-chien-privé-de-son-os pour faire fondre le coeur du chinois. Wuffy étant sensible à l'injustice à l'égard des animaux, cette tactique commençait à avoir son effet. Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer car un serveur débarqua et avec un clin d'oeil compréhensif, dit à ce couple apparent ( Duo à genoux devant Wufei, les mains sur ses cuisses, le regard larmoyant passant dans l'obscurité pour excité, la natte balayant la poussière) qu'il y avait à l'étage des chambres libres (« Seulement 20 petits dollars la nuit ! ») où ils pourraient faire leurs petits jeux érotiques autant qu'il le désiraient. Rouge jusqu'à la moelle épinière, Wufei répliqua aimablement qu'ils allaient de toute façon partir et donna 10 dollars de pourboire au serveur qui partit avec un sourire content.

- Wuffy... tu ne parlais pas sérieusement quand tu disais qu'on allait partir, n'est-ce pas ?...

- Si, Maxwell.

- Mais on va avoir l'air con ! On sera mouillés comme des poissons au milieu de l'Atlantique ! Mon make-up va couleeeeeeeeeeeeer ! Noooooooon pitiééééé !

- Ton make-up ? Dis plutôt que tu as peur de passer pour ...

- Mais euh ! Je te signale que MOI je...

- Duo. S'il te plait.

- ÙÙooo

- èè

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiin !

- Tu crois pas qu'il y a assez de liquide ici! Tu n'as PAS besoin d'en rajouter, je te l'assure !

- Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne...

- DUOOOOOOO !

- ...TT

- Bon garçon. Et maitenat dis moi quelque chose. OU SOMMES NOUS !

- Euh...

Pendant ce temps, au chalet, Heero avait fini de rédiger son 34ème rapport de la journée et décida que son moteur avait besoin de carburant. Autrement dit, il alla à la cuisine pour se faire à manger. Cette tentative fut un échec, Mister Perfect Soldier ne sachant absolument pas allumer un four et mettre une pizza dedans. Mouais. C'était bien le moment de réveiller Quatre. Si toutefois il dormait. Non mais c'est vrai, quand Trowa était dans la même chambre, il était difficile de deviner leurs heures de sommeil.

Heero monta à l'étage, marchant sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas effrayer les deux tourteraux. A son grand soulagement, ils dormaient tous les deux, Quatre comfortablement blotti entre les bras de Trowa. Dommage que Heero avait tellement faim.

- Quatre ! Debout ! J'ai faim !

- Mmmmgrouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...

- Duo... tu crois pas que tu pourrais cuisiner seul, sans avoir besoin de réveiller MON CHERI !

Ouaouh. Trowa avait prononcé une phrase entière. C'était incroyable. Inimaginable. Ou n'étais-ce qu'une halluciantion due au manque de vitamines ? Par contre, Heero fut très pas ravi du tout de l'entendre l'appeler Duo. D'ailleurs, celui-ci demeurait introuvable. Pas que Heero s'en plaignait mais ça faisait quand même bizarre de ne plus entendre des cris hystériques et ne pas trouver des cheveux partout.

Quatre se leva avec difficulté et décolla les paupières.

- Bon... on dirait queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeouaaaaaaaah c'est parti pour un repas à... une heure de mat.

On ne refuse rien quand on s'appelle Quatre.

Ayant fait pour la 4ème fois le tour du quartier, Duo et Wufei finirent par admettre qu'ils étaient irrémédiablement perdus. Duo poussa un cri hystérique avant de recevoir une baffe, suivie par un « SHUUUUUUUUT » encore plus bruyant que son cri. Ils étaient trempés, affamés, ils mouraient de froid et ne savaient pas où ils étaient. De plus, Wufei était revenu au mode paranoiaque et voyai des Ozzis cachées derrière chaque poubelle. Bon, après vérification, il se revelait que ce n'étaient nullement des Ozzis mais juste des clochards. Un d'eux souffra pendant longtemps après avoir aggrippé les fesses de Wufei et lui avoir murmuré des choses perverses, son haleine tuant toutes les mouches pas encore abbatues par la pluie.

- Wufeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... j'ai froiiiiiiiiiid &&

- J'ai une idée Maxwell. Tu la fermes et je m'occupe de tout le reste.

- Mais comment on va faire pour rentrer au chalet ! J'ai marché à pied pour arriver jusqu'ici, j'ai pas les forces ni le courage de le refaire...

- Arrete de faire ta nunuche. Il faut que tu te souviennes de la direction.

- Oooooh regarde c'est marqué : « Motel » là-bas ! Je suis sur que c'était dans cette direction. !

- Moui je te crois. De toute façon, la bonne direction pour toi est celle de laquelle parvient l'odeur de la bouffe...

- Mais on va quand même pas dormir dehors !

- (Si)

- Mais je mourrai ! Je crèverai comme un chien et toi tu en sera responsable !

- ...

- Et je ne reverrai jamais mon Heeeero d'amouuuuuuuur ! (éclate en sanglots)

- ...

- Et je te parie qu'il y a plein d'injustices à combattre dans ce motel !

- (hypnotisé) Injustices ! OU CA ! Je vais tous les tuer cette bande de .. crapauds !

- La-bas, là-bas...

La magnifique tactique de Duo avait marché sur Wufei et à présent ils se trouvaient dans une chambre chaude (mouais) avec de l'eau courante (froide), une lampe (cassée), des toillettes (puantes) et enfin, un lit ! UN lit. Pour deux donc. (qui ne voit pas mon yaoi venir ?)

Wufei envoya Duo dans la douche et se mit à préparer le lit à recevoir deux occupants. Il écrasa impitoyablement les cafards qui lui tombèrent sous la main, avant de mettre leurs cadavres dans un petit tas (qui avait quand même atteint la hauteur de Kilimanjaro miniature). Les chants mélodieux ( !) de Duo sous la douche parvinrent jusqu'à lui et il enroula comme il put un coussin sur sa tête. Après avoir découvert que c'était un coussin très... malpropre il se décida à supplier ses oreilles de subir la fin du supplice...

Dans la douche, Duo chantait à tue-tête (je dirais plus tue-tout tout court) « I wanna be loves by youuu » en pensant très très fort à son (futur) chéri. Il pensa d'ailleurs commencer la pratique d'une activité incestrale solitaire, mais la présence de Wufei quelque part à 1,23 mètres de lui le perturbait trop, il ne voulait pas que le chinois entende ses cris. Il commença alors à s'interroger sur une qustion importante : est-ce que oui ou non il allait se taper Wuwu ce soir ? Non mais bien sur qu'il y avait son amour pour Hee-chan et tout le blabla rose, mais il était quand même un homme, avec ses désirs, ses envies, et ses hormones. Et Feifei était quand même sacrément bien foutu. Certes, il avait un carachtère de merde quand il s'y mettait, mais après tout dans le noir, attaché à un lit (mmmmh...), euh... avec un bâillon dans la bouche (oui CAR il faut éviter les injures)... Alors, Duo se décida que finalement cette nuit serait très très très chaude et placée sous le signe du Dragon.

Au chalet, Heero avait fini de manger et, pendant que Quatre nettoyait la cuisine et faisait la vaisselle (un mari idéal, celui-là... grrr pourquoi Trowa c'est pas mwouaaa..), il s'amusait (vous avez bien..lu) à pirater des super machins et méga trucs (oui bon, c'est Heero, vous vous attendiez quand même pas à ce qu'il saute à la corde non plus...) Soudain, une fenêtre publicitaire impestitive vint se mettre en plein milieu de l'écran, empêchant Heero de découvrir LE secret de OZ. D'une main sure il glissa le curseur vers le petit bouton rouge de ladite fenêtre, quand soudain son regard frola le contenu. Hummm... pour la 2ème fois de sa vie, Perfect Soldier rougit (la 1ère, c'était quand il avait découvert J et G dans une douche... ensemble...). Les images brulaient par leur explicité, et un lien plus qu'attirant invitait le jeune japonais à monter au paradis par un simple clic. Bofff... après tout, LE secret de OZ pouvait attendre...

Quelque part dans le monde, Treize Kushrenada se félicita pour la 78ème fois cette semaine d'avoir proposé aux modérateurs du site de travailler en parthenariat avec et s'endormit, attirant son blond préféré encore plus prêt de lui. (wouaaah sont cute ces deux-là... )

Quand Duo sortit pour finir de la douche, il brillait par la propreté (logique..) et sentait super bon le savon de Marseille. Il n'avait évidemment pas prévu que Fei-chan serait allergique au savon de Marseille et qu'il fasse une crise de...je sais pas moi ... une crise d'allergie au savon de Marseille et dut donc retourner sous la douche afin de se laver pour la seconde fois, avec que de l'eau froide...

Quand Duo sorit pour finir de la douche pour la seconde fois, il vit Wufei plongé dans un bouquin en chinois, assis sur le lit en position du lotus, torse nu (non c'est pas vrai, à propos du torse Duo hallucinait.. désolée) Sa démarche de super bon coup ne servit finalement à rien et il eut beau de trémousser de toutes les façons imaginables devant Fei, le chinois ne donnait aucune réaction. A croire qu'il lisait un yaoi...

- WUFFYYYYYY ! Je suis sorti de la douche ! Alors admire mon corps sublime et magnifique ! Et ma tresse qui pend sensuellement le long de mes hanches, t'en as rien à faire !

Zéro réaction. Que voulez vous, La Métaphysique de Descartes revue par Hume et corrigée par Platon (c'est moi ou il y a un petit problème chronologique ?...), le tout en mandarin semblait passionner Wuwu bien plus que tous les Duos réunis et agitant leurs fesses sous son nez. Heureusement, il n'en a qu'un, sinon ils auraient fait un bruit pas possible et j'aurais pas pu me concentrer, pensa Wuffei entre deux caligrammes. Attendez voir...

- MAXWELL ! Arrete de te trémousser ! Tu me barres la lumière de la lune !

- Mais... mais je comprends pas... Tu ne brules pas d'envie folle de me prendre sur n'importe que objet horizontal ? De détacher ma tresse et de te noyer dans mes cheveux ! De me couvrir de baisers après trente orgasmes consécutifs !

- Non. Je lis, là.

- Mais c'est quoi ce slash à deux balles ! Je démissionne ! Je vais porter plainte pour atteinte au scénario ! J'ai des hormones, MOI ! Des envies ! ... (plus bas) et pi pourquoi je me suis épilé les aiselles et les jambes moi...

Le baka natté piqua une crise d'hystérie sous les yeux de Wufei (dont le comportement avait changé depuis tout à l'heure... non mais quand même entre l'instant où il bavait sur Heero et maintenant il y avait un fossé...à croire qu'il était également allergique aux cheveux...)

- (entre deux sanglots) Wuffy ! Dis moi que tu as envie de te perdre dans mes cheveuuuuux !

- Euh... (perplexe) .. c'est que tu vois, après, tu risques de m'accuser de scalpage...

- OOOh wuffffpouffy alors tu acceptes de t'envoyer au 7ème ciel avec mouaaa !

- ... d'accord...

- ! (imposible à mettre par écrit toute cette joie)

Duo, tel un tigre, sauta sur sa proie.. avant de glisser sur un tas de cafards... Bon, inutile de dire qu'il poussa un hurlement hystérique, que Wufei a failli mourir d'exaspération, et finalement l'attrapa par la taille avant l'embrasser. Etant donné que c'était la première fois pour Duo, celui-ci faillit jouir immédiatement (vraiment pas appris à maitriser ses émotions...) et la main de Wufei a trouvé son utilité ici aussi (Wuffy La Main Polyvalente... pardon, je deviens chiante avec mes commentaires, mais c'est que je peux pas m'en empêcher au fur et à mesure que j'écris...) La chambre se remplit d'un doux bruit de gémissements masculins et la lumière de la lune masquait leurs joues rougies, leurs cheveux maintenant en bataille et plein de mains se baladant partout il fallait.

Bon, je suis pas d'humeur de décrire leurs moindres faits et gestes, mais je promets que je le ferai dès que vous m'aurez envoyé des reviews en répondant à ma question : Qui préférez vous voir Seme et qui Uke ?

A bientot et bisous !


End file.
